


Сильная пара

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Эрза злилась, когда её и Лаксуса называли "сильной парой".





	Сильная пара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strong Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200282) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 

«Сильная пара», — часто слышала от окружающих Эрза, стоило только ей и Лаксусу рассказать СМИ о своих отношениях. «Будущее Хвоста Феи за этими двумя!».

По какой-то причине это всегда смущало её. Несмотря на то, что Скарлет активно работала над своей самооценкой после инцидента с Жераром в Райской Башне, ей по-прежнему было трудно назвать себя сильной в любом смысле этого слова. Конечно, она была развита физически и в совершенстве владела магией. Эрза хорошо об этом знала. Но в отношениях с другими людьми, самыми разными, ей многого не хватало.

Как ни странно, но и Лаксуса Эрза не могла назвать сильным. Как и она сама, Дреяр запросто мог поднять скалу или без особых проблем разобраться с армией врагов, но в быту ему явно приходилось тяжело. Как и ей. Люди частенько избегали его общества, а его речь была грубой и неуклюжей.

Эрза замечала, что Лаксуса порой расстраивало это. Точно так же он видел её недостатки и принимал их, и поэтому Скарлет с Дреяром до сих пор были вместе.

Ударная парочка, пара лидеров — да, это определённо про них, и своими прозвищами они гордились.

Но «сильная пара»? Вряд ли. Сила выражается совсем в другом…

И всё же Эрза потихоньку начинала верить в то, что когда-нибудь они обязательно достигнут уровня настоящей силы. До тех пор, пока они поддерживают друг друга, никакие преграды на пути не будут страшны.


End file.
